


【原耽】看清我是谁

by Eclipse_21



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_21/pseuds/Eclipse_21
Summary: 先上车后买票的小甜饼。HE，短篇，眼神不好就少喝酒。(´-ω-`)Warning: 419情节





	【原耽】看清我是谁

**Author's Note:**

> 先上车后买票的小甜饼。
> 
>  
> 
> HE，短篇，眼神不好就少喝酒。(´-ω-`)
> 
> Warning: 419情节

“诶！干什么呢！”叶宣对着面前鬼鬼祟祟的人大喊。

黑衣人正在掏一个躺在长椅上酒鬼的兜，很明显是个小偷。小区里的路灯不太亮，小偷没看见暗处有人，他被突然的一嗓子吓坏了，扭头就跑。

叶宣没有追过去，快走几步去看躺在长椅里的人。

这酒鬼上半身极其扭曲挤在长凳上，两条大长腿杵在地上，勉强的支撑平衡。那人手臂盖着脸，头发卷卷的，穿着应该是个上班族。

“哥们，醒醒，东西要被偷啦！”叶宣喊了两嗓子，但那人一动没动，甚至一点醒的意思都没有。于是叶宣挪开那人的手臂，借着路灯灯光，才看见下面那张有点好看的脸。

“得，更不安全了。还是交给警察吧。”叶宣摸出自己的手机想拨给小区派出所，正犹豫尾数是6还是8, 就听见长椅上窸窸窣窣的有人起身了。

“诶，醒了？”叶宣掐断电话回头。醉鬼已经坐起来了，眼睛眯缝着，左右四处看，好像没明白自己在哪。

“在xx小区。兄弟不能在这睡，太不安全。”

可酒鬼没听着一样坐着不动，眯着眼睛盯着他半天不吭声。

叶宣平时就是个话痨，见他这样就更控制不住荒洪的吐槽之力：“你这喝多少啊，醉成这样，以后可不能这样睡外面，赶紧回家吧！”

"回家……"酒鬼小声重复了一遍，垂头继续沉默，好一会儿才低低的回一句：“好，回家。”

他晃晃悠悠站起来，一个不稳差点摔倒，还好被叶宣迎面扶住。

酒鬼和叶宣差不多高，但明显更瘦。就着扑过来的姿势，酒鬼环住叶宣的脖子，身体也贴了上来。

叶宣卡巴卡巴眼睛，怀疑这动作好像是在……投怀送抱。

正常男人可能不会往这方面想，但叶宣不是正常人。他现在虽然没有伴侣，但在取向方面是个完完全全的小众爱好者。

那人体温很高，隔着衬衫也能听见他的心跳。帅气的脸此刻就依在他肩膀上，滚热的鼻息扑向脖子，弄得他有点心猿意马。

不过就片刻，心里的悸动就被压下了。性向不明决不出手，叶宣清了清嗓子：“帅哥你收敛点啊。

没想到怀里这人竟然厚脸皮的嘿嘿笑了两声。

“喝成这样还嬉皮笑脸，你小子真可以。"叶宣也被逗笑了，紧张一扫而空。

行了，你家在哪啊？”叶宣决定好人做到底，把这小赖皮送回家。

可醉酒帅哥却忽然不配合了。他从怀里挣脱出来，眯缝着眼睛歪头盯着他看，一脸的不可思议，好像在质疑他怎么可以问出这个问题。

哈，我该知道么？叶宣指指自己。

酒鬼讷讷的点头，叶宣搞不懂这群酒鬼离奇的脑回路。不过叶宣还没来得及吐槽，酒鬼就长叹一声放弃了思考，举起胳膊指了指身后的公寓，又一头钻进了叶宣怀里。

这回他抱得更紧了。

他趴在叶宣耳畔，有点哭腔的嗫嚅道：“回家，我们回家……”

 

到了12楼，叶宣费了好大劲才从酒鬼的裤兜里摸出钥匙。

这一路酒鬼就像是被抽了骨头，软绵绵的缠在他身上。他的头发有点自来卷，时不时扫他一脸，弄得他很痒；而这酒鬼明明已经自顾不暇，手竟然还不安分，在叶宣腰上摸来摸去。

叶宣心力交瘁：自己明明该是捡便宜的那个，这会儿却像在被别人耍流氓。

“你们直男都是这么表达感谢嘛？！”他碎碎叨叨的踹开了门，一把把无骨精拖进来，倚在玄关墙上，自顾自地换拖鞋。酒鬼离了叶宣就瘫软到了墙角，整个人向下一堆，看着叶宣傻乐：“嘿嘿。”

叶宣被气笑了：“什么毛病啊这人，喝太大了吧。”他蹲下拍了下酒鬼的脑袋，胡乱揉了几下。叶宣正想抽手回来给他换鞋，手臂竟被那人握住，酒鬼蛮横的拽住他，叶宣一个猝不及防，顺势栽了下去。

两个人离的很近，近到叶宣能闻到呼吸里酒精的味道，也能看到他眼里闪烁的渴望。

"哥们，看清楚，我是男的。"手腕被抓得很紧很疼，叶宣不耐烦的甩手，想挣脱出去。

“男的又怎样，你是男的我才喜欢你啊。”说完不等叶宣反应，酒鬼翻身压了叶宣在地上，横冲直撞的吻上了这个好心路人。

这句话的信息量太大了。电光火石间叶宣意识到了这货也是个gay。

他有那么一秒钟的窃喜，可又迅速冷静下来：酒鬼对他的各种异常反应，叶宣知道，酒鬼他认错人了。

于是他想挣脱，可越挣扎酒鬼的的纠缠越凶。口腔里的空气渐渐被抽走，那人竟撬开了自己的唇缝钻了进来，舌尖交缠在一起。啧啧的水声穿过口腔传到叶宣的大脑里，深吻的缠绵像巨石一样，撞击他的理智。

“够了够了。”叶宣一把推开酒鬼，手背抹了把不知道谁的口水，脸烧得通红。他强压着大口的喘息，尽量平静道：“谢礼我收了，帅哥以后咱互不相欠。你赶紧休息，我走了。”

听他说要走，醉鬼唔嗷一声前扑抱住了他的腰，“不许走！”被抱住叶宣十分崩溃，他被拖得快躺在地上了，却听那酒鬼一声比一声更激动，”别走！你不要走！“

酒鬼连撒娇带耍赖，大哭了起来。

"半夜啊！大哥你小点声！"原本已经起身企图爬向门口的叶宣此刻不得不又折回来，一把按住那人的嘴。

酒鬼不买账，听不懂话一样哭的更大声了。

躺在陌生人家冰凉的玄关，身上还缠着一个嚎啕大哭的醉鬼。

  
叶宣心酸的想：就做个好事，怎么落这么个下场。

可还能怎么办，哄吧。谁让自己爱管闲事呢。

酒鬼哭满脸是泪。叶宣抬眼看了看远在客厅茶几上的纸抽，知道没机会脱身只好叹口气。于是他捧上酒鬼的脸侧，大拇指指腹摩挲着这张好看的脸，替他抹掉了眼泪。看着酒鬼可怜的模样，他不知觉道：“不要哭啦，还是不是个男人。”

酒鬼竟被这一点温柔驯服了。

他木讷的点点头，呜咽的吞下哭声，朦胧的眼睛还是死死盯着他，生怕他逃走。

这人眼毛很卷很翘，这会挂满了湿湿的眼泪，叶宣看他抽噎的样子有点心疼：这是什么负心人，能忍心伤成这样。

可梨花带雨的酒鬼不懂他的怜惜，他攀上叶宣的肩膀，嘴唇靠近，又想去吻他。

“帅哥别别别别”，叶宣忙推拒：“在闹我我清白不保了。”刚刚的吻还没撤火，理智告诉他，再继续下去绝对要出事。

可这酒鬼偏执的很，被推开的他十分沮丧，不等叶宣说完又疯了一样扑回来，死死扣住他的脖颈，勒得他几乎窒息。

叶宣快以为这人要误杀他了，却听这人歇斯底里的哭叫着：“就因为我是男人么？！”

“啊”叶宣一愣。

“可我爱你啊……男人也可以啊，不信你可以试一试，你试试我好不好……”

叶宣东拼西凑的理出了大概线索：这哭成狗的酒鬼可能是单恋了某个直男。

他呜咽着，痛苦的哀求，满是卑微的不甘与心碎。叶宣叹了口气，有些难过。

恋爱本不易，他们爱好小众，能刚好得到回应更是难上加难。

“我爱你这么多年，你能不能……能不能，不要结婚……“酒鬼声泪俱下，手臂又勒紧一些。

叶宣最受不了这种场景。他心太软，别人一哭他就没辙。听着他的故事，还有撕心裂肺的哭诉，他仿佛感同身受似的也心如刀绞，鼻子竟然也有些微酸。

他想安慰他又不知如何是好，思前想后他别扭的抬手抚摸起他的后背，侧着头蹭了蹭他。

几乎是立刻，酒鬼就察觉到了这个小动作里的温柔，他难以置信的仰起脸，泪光里满是惊喜与感激。

爱一人竟然会如此卑微，叶宣心里一片酸楚。

”能不能有点出息。“叶宣揉了揉酒鬼软软的头发。

酒鬼破涕为笑，迷离的眼睛里，爱慕几乎要溢出来了。他诚惶诚恐的慢慢靠近叶宣，靠近他的嘴角，颤抖着，虔诚的吻了下去。

这次叶宣终于不忍心推开他了。

 

没有被拒绝，酒鬼动作急促了起来，他再次撬开叶宣的齿缝，深深的吻了下去……他一路吻过脸颊，耳垂，最后落在脖颈间，贪婪的撕咬起来。

他跨坐在叶宣的身上，随着亲吻身体小幅度的扭动着。隔着牛仔布料，胯间的摩擦的触感被无限放大，叶宣下身受到了刺激。尽管很想理智，他的身体已经先行一步，起来反应。

正趴在叶宣怀里的酒鬼一愣，他感觉到了叶宣的挺立。

他难以置信的望向叶宣的下身，叶宣有些难堪，赶忙推开他，却被酒鬼死死抓住双手。

酒鬼喜极而泣，带着哭腔说，“你有反应了！看，你也能有反应吧……”

说罢他急不可耐的退到叶宣身下，解开了叶宣的裤链。

”别……“叶宣想推开他，可下身已经被酒鬼攥住。

他擎住叶宣的挺立，从根部一点点向上舔，舔到顶端时一口含了进去。

“呃……”叶宣闷哼一声。口腔的温湿粘稠，紧紧包裹他最敏感的部位，舌尖的舔弄折磨得他几乎发狂，他控制不住自己的手，一把抓住那人卷卷的头发，快速抽动起来。

一阵痉挛，叶宣全部发泄了出来。那人把津液全部吞下，喉结微动。叶宣说不清是被哪个细节鼓动，他掀起身下的人，打横抱起，走进了卧室。

 一夜温存。 

叶宣侧身给那人盖好毛毯，自己也躺下后，才发觉根本无法入睡。

白色纱窗遮不住渐亮的天光，面容姣好的痴心人还紧紧抱着他的手臂，叶宣心里五味杂陈。

他没有419的经历和兴趣。昨晚他有错，他不该可怜他。 可那真的只是一时兴起么？ 他不是随便的人。感情经历不多但每段都足够认真，聚散历经的多了，冥冥之中他似乎已经知道另一半的轮廓。而昨晚抱起那人时，他莫名其妙的觉得，好像就是这个人了。 如果两人是慢慢相识有多好，如果他没醉俩人好好聊几句也好，如果……可没有如果。 木已成舟，这开局真实差得叶宣甚至有些想一走了之，可心里总有个来历不明的声音在告诉自己：他想照顾他。 不是可怜，更不是轻浮，也不只是责任心那样简单。 看那人的样子，叶宣发现自己是发自真心的，很想照顾他。 算了，不想了。 叶宣什么时候是那种磨磨唧唧拿不起放不下的人啦。 不管今后如何发展，无论明早那人会作何反应，喜欢也好，恶心也罢，他会严肃而认真的，重新认识一下。 

 

 

第二天，酒鬼一脸惊愕的看着自己一团糟的卧室。

他赤果果的身上只盖了条毛毯，被子被踹到了地板上，床头柜的抽屉被翻得乱七八糟，而原本放在里面的东西现在已经被用尽了，包装和垃圾扔的满地都是。

而这还不是最可怕的，最可怕的是屋里多了个人。

那人赤裸着上身，正拿着毛巾擦头，他倚在卧室门口问：“醒了？”

“……嗯”酒鬼闷哼，低头不敢看他。

“昨晚……你喝多睡楼下长椅上了，太不安全，所以送你回来了……”叶宣没继续说下去，毕竟后面的事情，看了卧室就都知道。

话毕叶宣把毛巾搭在脖子上，踱进卧室，床头抽了点纸巾开始收拾地板上的狼藉。

昨天的酒鬼今天变了哑巴，也可能是因为浑身太疼而说不出话。

“因为什么喝那么多啊？”话痨叶宣打破尴尬，拾起被子扔回床上。

“昨天，有个朋友结婚……喝多了点”。“床上的人讷讷的开了口。

“是这个朋友么？”叶宣指了指床头柜上的相框：照片里两个人勾肩搭背站在海边，其中一个就是床上那位，而另一位，不仔细看绝对会误会成是屋子里的叶宣。

“………是他。”床上的人攥紧了手里的毛毯。

“确实像啊，我自己都吓一跳，都开始怀疑我爸年轻时外面犯错误了。”

叶宣看见半开的抽屉里有副碎掉半扇的眼镜，于是拿出来递给他：“也难怪你认错。”

他这话明明是笑着说的，可听起来又臭又酸。

那人接过眼镜，赶忙带上，他躲躲闪闪的看了叶宣几眼，又不好意思的收回目光。

此刻害羞的样子，和昨晚简直判若两人。

可叶宣只觉得可爱。他见卧室收拾得差不多了，站下望向床上的红着脸的某人：“不过人家已经结婚了，又是直男，你还是不要招惹了。”

“……”

“起来洗个澡吧，昨晚……我没顾得上……”叶宣挠挠头，转身出了卧室。

 

“奥，对了”，他又折回来，吓得赤果果准备下床的某人赶忙扯来毯子遮一遮。

叶宣偷笑，然后假装绅士斜眼看天花板：“那个……我呢不是直男，除了爱管闲事，没任何不良嗜好，目前单身。如果你失恋了，那可以考虑考虑……招惹我。”

说罢他轻轻挑眉，微笑着潇洒的出去了。

只剩下卧室里小酒鬼一人面红耳赤。

 

酒鬼洗澡的时候听门响了，等洗完澡才发现客厅空无一人，那人走了。

他重重的叹了口气。

折回洗手台前，他看见了自己碎掉的眼镜，孩子气的训斥道：“都是因为你，关键时刻掉链子！”

原来昨天早上他眼镜摔了，但着急参加婚礼，就直接出了门。婚礼结束后他心情很糟，心疼他的基友就直接带他出去喝酒。

那人结婚幸福的一塌糊涂，他知道自己必须放弃了，只是心有不甘。

他默默照顾了那人，他以为那人能看得出自己的心意，只可惜十年过去了，得到的只是这样的结果。

基友安慰他说新欢才是治疗情伤的最好办法，他这么体贴长得又好，有的是人会喜欢。这些话自己全都就着烈酒喝了，只是没想到基友一语成谶，当晚就应验了。

 

借着破碎的镜片，他看清自己锁骨上一大片暧昧的嫣红，再低头仔细看，大腿里也是各种淤青，筋也是别扭的疼。

昨晚……我都干了什么……

他羞愧得要死，人家好心送他回家，自己竟然喝大了乱撒酒疯，还拖着人家不让走，最后竟然还认错了人和人家……

他的脸热的快要烧起来，可他忍不住去想这个好心人。

他与单恋那人有着同款的清爽阳光，甚至连话唠都一模一样……

可不一样的更多，他聪明又直爽，而且，取向上，他们在同一个世界。

基友的话又一次浮现在脑海里，他有些悻悻的想，也不是不可以。

只是，那人已经走了不是么？

“还说让我考虑招惹他么，怎么招呼都打就走了呢。”他别扭的怪罪，垂下眼，一脸失落。

不过一夜温存，那个肌肤相亲过的人他一无所知，甚至包括姓名。

他无奈的套上t恤，忽然门铃响起来了。

他屏住了呼吸：是他回来了吗？

打开门，他的悬着的心终于踏实了，他失而复得的看向门口的叶宣，那人拎着个塑料袋子，扯着嘴角笑嘻嘻地说：来还你东西。

 

消炎药，淤青的喷雾，两板一次性的内裤还有……几盒安全套……  
塑料袋子里的东西乱七八糟简直没法入眼，他尴尬得脸发烫，一股脑卷起来回手塞进了五斗橱的抽屉里。

叶宣看着他一副被调戏的样子，又想起昨晚的某人，深刻体会到了反差的萌。

“还有这个”，叶宣递给他一个长方形的盒子。

酒鬼疑惑的打开，里面是副新的无框眼镜。

“度数照着你那副拿的，但可能不准，要是重新配我陪你去。”

叶宣停顿了一下，“戴上。”

酒鬼顺从的戴好眼镜，抬头看向叶宣.

叶宣舒了一口气：“现在你可以看清我是谁了吧。”

酒鬼点头。

“那可不可以重新认识一下？” 

叶宣伸出手，微笑的看着他。

 

上帝为你关上一扇门，也会为你打开一扇窗。

 

“你好，我是叶宣”

“你好，我是周岑”

 

——End——


End file.
